Beautiful Beginnings
by Twix10
Summary: The New Years marks the start of a new year- it is a sign of new beginnings- some of which are quite unxpected but nonetheless wonderful as Ichigo finds out. My entry for the FLOL Winter Wonderland contest- Winner for the fanfiction category.


_**One- shot: Beautiful beginnings**_

_Why couldn't he ever have a normal holiday?_ Ichigo fumed as he stuck his hands deeper in his pocket, his feet slamming in annoyance in the slushy snow-filled street. Christmas day it had been that horrible off-key rendition of Western Christmas carols, along with the non-stop teasing by his father…and Rukia and Renji. And today, New Years Eve…he'd been woken up at the crack of dawn to help prepare the rice to make mochi- a normal enough activity in preparation for the New Year…if it wasn't for the fact that it was his father doing it. No wonder then he had ended up being coated in the white goo and wishing fervently he could strangle that idiot of a father he had.

And that was before Rukia showed up, Renji in tow…

That's when it really started going downhill. That's when the jokes at his expense began and his father's theatrics regarding his 'romanceless, dense only son whom he feared was going to be gay' had queued in.

He sighed. Really, was it too much to wish for? Just one normal day…

Damn that old man anyway, he fumed as he continued. Why did he have to be such a drama queen, making things so much more than they were? Why couldn't he have let him just have that one normal, relaxing day…just one?

His scowl deepened.

And why…why had he brought up Orihime?

He sighed.

That was altogether just impossible.

Inoue was…, well she was Inoue Orihime.

And he was…a nobody…a wanna be punk with bright orange hair that got him into trouble more times than he could count…and a frown that would scare bears…

And…she was out of his league.

He kicked a ball of snow out of his path. Well, not that he'd even thought about it, he told himself sternly. He knew better than that...

"dango dango dango dango dango daikazoku  
dango dango dango dango dango daikazoku

yancha na yaki dango yasashii an dango  
sukoshi yumemigachi na tsukimi dango

osumashi goma dango yotsugo kushi dango  
minna minna awasete hyaku nin kazoku

akachan dango ha itsumo shiawase no naka de  
toshiyori dango ha me wo hosometeru …"

The childish song swam up to him from the park below, causing his steps to slow to a halt. Even more than the song however, it was the sudden recognition of the voice that gave him pause.

The owner of said voice, he saw, was completely oblivious to him, happily singing and packing snow for another…what he could only describe from this distance as a 'snow thing', as strangely shaped as it was.

He had to admit to himself then, a small smile curving his lips, she made for quite a sight. Her ginger-head was uncovered, the long orange-brown tresses tumbling down her back and shifting in rythym with her movements against the pale beige of her coat.

Without thinking, he started down towards her.

Still oblivious to his presence, the girl continued to sing, gathering snow for her creations and pausing in her craft only to lean back and admire her works in progress before, satisfied, she would start again.

So caught up was she in her creative activity that she did not sense the presence of the person approaching her until the shadow fell beside her. Only then did she realise she was not alone and, knowing the park was supposed to be deserted except for her, her heart slammed into her ribs. It thudded with such force, she grabbed it, thinking it would surely burst through her chest before, fearfully, she turned her head to see the intruder. Seeing who it was, she lost her balance and started to fall back.

Faster than she could touch the ground however, he was there, his gloved hands balancing her up.

"Inoue…are you alright?" he asked.

Her throat worked but no sound came so she settled for a smile and nodding vigorously until her voice returned from whatever dimension it had just vanished into.

"Hai," she affirmed when she found it had come back, "I was just surprised…I didn't expect to see anyone else here."

"That's why you should have been extra careful," he told her, frown deepening, "That could have been dangerous."

She furrowed her brows cutely in confusion.

"But it was only Kurosaki-kun," she said, "And you are not very scary at all."

She giggled here at some personal joke and Ichigo sighed.

Mataku…it was no wonder he had to worry about her so much.

Without a word he helped her to stand.

"Why are you out here alone in the park anyway?" he asked as she set about dusting the snow from her coat.

"Oh," she began, a radiant smile lighting her face, "It snowed last night."

She said it as if it would explain everything but he was lost in confusion- or was it lost n the translation? What did that response have to do with anything?

"I woke up and it was all white," she continued excitedly, "It looked like tons and tons of powder. But then it started to get dirty so I went for a walk and the park was full of clean snow i could play in. I made snow angels and rabbits and…look, i even made the big dango family."

He looked to the fluffy snowballs she was pointing at excitedly. They did look like…well somewhat like the real things, he thought studying the weird clumps of snow with their even weirder faces…

"…and then they shot the aliens with their electron eye-beams and the world was saved again."

He blinked.

What!?

He must have missed the leading up to that one, he decided and tried to follow before he wound up even more lost on her current path of conversation. It wasn't easy though and he soon found himself distracted again, but this time by the excited look on her face as she launched even more indepthly into her big space adventure story. She looked like an excited child, he couldn't help but think at the radiance and utter wonder brightening her eyes and face.

"Oh, look! It's started snowing again."

The statement followed by the tiny flake that fell on his nose broke him from his thoughts and had him looking up with a frown before turning his attention back to her.

She was looking up at the sky, watching the white flakes come down with an expression of rapture and bliss.

"Isn't it beautiful?" she asked softly, holding out her palms to catch a few of the snowflakes coming down.

He stared down at her. Inoue really was too innocent, he thought then, so untouched by the darker emotions- even though she had been through so much. But, his expression softens unknowingly, this expression…it suits her and he wouldn't want her to change. Not like he had become because of life and his circumstances. She was a better person like this, even so different from him- A kind of yin to his yang …

A tug on his arm yanks him from his musing once more and he is so urprised to see her hand on his arm that he almost trips in surprise when she tugs him forward a little bit. However, in true Inoue form, oblivious to the reality of her actions, she is beaming up at him and his heart does this strange, irregular and very loud thud.

"Try to catch one too, Kurosaki-kun," she encouraged with that smile, before setting his hand to catch the snowflakes in her own very small ones.

"Did you know," she began without looking up at him, "snowflakes are actually snow crystals? Some are wet…and some are dry and despite the basic six-armed shaped, no two flakes are identical?"

He doesn't respond, contented rather to listen to her calm and peaceful tone for a little while longer. Besides, he just can't find the nerve to point out the fact that she is so close to him he can smell her fruit-scented shampoo...and that she is holding his hand of all things.

"My brother told me that," she told him now, her voice soft but not unhappy as she releases his hand to catch some snowflakes of her own, "he tells the greatest stories about the winter."

The wind started up again at that, making her hair thrash about her face. Instead of moving to tuck the unruly strands in order though, she giggled and started to spin and dance, much like a small child.

Ichigo pulled up his collar against the chill, watching her, a feeling of peace settling over him.

After a while however, the wind is harsh and snow is flying in every direction. It's really getting even colder, he realizes too and as if to prove this point, she shivers, stopping her dance to rub her hands together.

"We should get out of this cold," he advises walking over, "it's only going to get colder."

"But…"

He cuts off her objections, grabbing her hand firmly.

"No objections. Let's go."

Her hands are freezing.

He can feel the cold seeping in even through his gloves. Really, he wonders inwardly, just how long had she been in the snow? Was she trying to get herself sick? With a sigh, he starts to remove his scarf and gloves.

"What…what are you doing?" she asks watching him remove them and step towards her, "You shouldn't…What will happen to you? Aren't you going to be cold?"

"It's cold," he agrees draping the scarf around her neck, "but I'm dressed for the weather and you aren't even properly dressed to be outside. I'll be okay."

She opens her mouth to protest again but his nearness robs her off her ability to speak. Kurosaki-kun is so warm, she thinks then, revelling in the heat radiating off him. It made her want to go even closer and grab on to that warmth and wrap herself in it like a beloved blanket. Kurosaki-kun's heat…

A blush stains her face at her thoughts, getting redder as he suddenly lifts her hands to his face, breathing warmly on them as he rubs them between his warmer ones. Any objections she might have had fled her mind. She couldn't think straight let alone form objections…all she can feel in that moment is the warmth of his breath on her fingers, breathing life once more into the cold digits.

On Ichigo's part, it was he who was oblivious to reality this time around. Her hands were cold. He was merely doing the same as he would have had it been Yuzu or Karin. It never even entered his mind…what he was really doing… until he had warmed up her hands and put on the gloves. Seeing her then, staring up at him, her cheeks red and her mouth slightly open …

He quickly looked away, a blush staining his own cheeks.

"Arigatou."

His heart thudded from the brilliance of the smile accompanying her thanks and, awkwardly, he scratched the back of his head, looking away again.

"Well…we should go."

"Hai," she responded and fell into step beside him, her hands warm in his oversized gloves.

"What is Kurosaki-kun doing outside anyway? Did you come to play in the snow as well?" she asks after a while.

"Iie," he replied, digging his hands into his pocket, "I'm trying to get away from my crazy house for a while."

"But…why?" she questions, puzzled, "Kurosaki-kun has such a great family. His imoutos are so cute and…"

"The problem isn't my sisters," he interupted, "It's that idiot father of mine…and Rukia…and Renji."

Orihime couldn't help the giggle that escaped her at his expression. He really did have the best expressions…

The frown marring his forehead softened at her expression and before he can question why he is even doing so, he starts to tell her about his week. Before they know it though, quite a few laughs and giggles later, they arrive at her house. They had been having such a good time. Both were reluctant to end it but neither knew what to say.

Orihime bit her lip. She was really enjoying talking to Kurosaki-kun…and he'd even given her his scarf and gloves… Her fingers twisted unseen beind her back, then stopped as she came to a decision.

"Um…Would you like to come in for some hot chocolate, Kurosaki-kun?"

"Um…sure," he responded and felt his heart thud again as she beamed at him.

"Great," she returned still smiling widely as she ushered him inside, "then just take off your coat and sit here…I'll be right back. I'll get us some tea or hot chocolate."

That said, she hurriedly shed her own coat, the gloves and scarf he had given her and kicking off her boots before she rushed to the kitchen. She plugged the kettle in as she passed it and shifted to her tiptoes to get the can of hot chocolate Tatsuki had bought her. As her fingers touch the cold metal of the can, it suddenly hit her.

She was here alone with Kurosaki-kun.

Nervous anxiety filled her.

She was alone…

Alone with Kurosaki-kun…

Her heart started thumping so loudly, she swore he must be hearing it too from where he was. _'_

_Calm down, Orihime. Calm d…_

She nearly jumped out of her skin as the kettle started to whistle. Resting a hand over her heart, she took a deep breath. _Why oh why was she always so nervous around Kurosaki-kun? _It didn't help that she suddenly remembered the scene in the park earlier when he'd been wrapping his scarf around her…he'd been so close…

She shook her head, moving to go turn off the kettle. She shouldn't be thinking about things like that right now, she told herself firmly, focusing her mind instead on making the warm drink.

Perhaps, he would like to have some Christmas cake as well, she thought after mixing the drink. She still had some left after all and it wasn't like she could eat it all by herself…

She opened the fridge, mindful of the chocolate pudding she had made that was still setting. As her hand touched the box, from the corner of her eye, something jumped on the counter to her left. Surprised, she turned…probably too quickly, as her hand bounced against the setting pudding, knocking it onto the floor, starting an unfortunate series of events.

The thing on the counter turned out to be her neighbour's cat, Bunta-kun, who, surprised at the sudden noise of the clattering bowl, gave a frightened call and dashed straight for her. Trying to watch out for the sharp claws, she moved back a little, right into the spilled mess at the very same time the small but plump body of the cat slammed into hers. The motion sent her off-kilter and before she could correct herself, she was falling backwards, several pots from the cupboard next to her falling out as she bumped into it on her way down.

Ichigo was just going to sit down when he heard a loud crash. Some pots and pans could be heard falling over followed by a loud yelp.

Worriedly, he raced to the kitchen. _Dammit,_ he thought,_ I forgot just how accident prone she is. _

He stepped into the kitchen but he didn't see her anywhere. That made him start to worry even more.

"Inoue?"

There was no answer and he started to move around the counter. He didn't see her until he rounded the counter though and by then, her call came too late.

"No, don't …"

He slipped in the goo and found himself staring up at the ceiling, his derriere stinging.

"…come," she finished lamely.

"You really could have said that earlier," he returned now, lifting his sticky hand disdainfully from the floor.

"Gomen," Orihime replied lamely.

He sighed.

"It's okay…Let's just get out of this mess," he suggested.

She nodded and he grabbed on to the counter to pull himself up. It was harder than he thought however. His hand, slippery from the goo, could not support his weight and so, before too long, he was on his back this time, covered in brown chocolatey goo for the second time in only a few minutes. The empty bowl clattered to the floor next to him from where he had hit it on his fall, mocking him as it splashed the rest of the contents on the floor next to him.

The look on his face was too much. Orihime put a hand over her mouth to stifle her giggle but he seemed to hear it nonetheless.

"It isn't funny," he stated at the sound, rising up on his elbows to scowl at her.

"I know," she returned, "It's just…"

She broke off in giggles again and moved towards him on her hands and knees. She kept slipping a bit but finally, she was only a few centimetres from him. Settling on her knees, she reached up and snagged the roll of napkin from the counter. She then proceeded to come closer.

The look of mirth was still on her face but he found it hard to smile in return. His heart pounded hard against his ribs as she suddenly touched his face and gently began to wipe the goo off. Her nearness made the act seem so much more intimate than it was and he found himself feeling suddenly quite warm. Shifting his eyes, he tried to find something to take his attention away from her nearness, anything to bring a sense of normalcy to the situation so that he could speak. He didn't quite trust his voice to come out normally in this situation.

His eyes shifted down, making him blush slightly and look away even more quickly than before. Looking at her rather endowed torso in such a situation was not a good idea … even if it was accidental.

"Are you alright, Kurosaki-kun?" she asked, pausing at his actions, her brows furrowed worriedly.

He cleared his throat to answer.

"Um…" he began intelligently.

She laughed suddenly, breaking the slight tension that was winding up like a coil in his belly.

"Kurosaki-kun…you smell good enough to eat."

His own lips curved as he realized the truth in the statement. He really smelled good enough to eat…like delicious melted milk chocolate.

"I wonder if it tastes as good as it smells though," the girl mused aloud then, "Tatsuki-chan was helping me with it but I haven't even gotten to taste it because it took so long to set."

Absentmindedly, she raised her hand to his cheeks and swiped some of the remaining mixture before stuffing said fingers in her mouth.

The sudden rush of blood to his ears was deafening in response.

He suddenly felt very hot and uncomfortable…too aware of the girl bending over him, the closeness of their positions and the…the …

Her eyes popped open.

"Oishi," she announced, unaware still of the picture in his head, "it's the best one yet. It's…it's perfect. Here…try it."

Ichigo scarce had time to react before a chocolate mix covered finger ended up in his own mouth. Didn't she realise what she was doing? he wondered desperately as his tortorous mind started to wander in Keigo-paved perversion again.

Her own awareness of the situation was not that slow in coming however. The sudden warmth encasing her hand caused reality to catch up fairly quickly and she pulled away, her cheeks crimson.

"Gomen…gomen," she hurried through her embarrassment, "I…"

The words dried up to a sudden halt as she felt a smooth finger run across her own pudding covered cheek.

Her gaze focused on him at the touch, eyes widening slightly as the finger went to his lips and straight into his mouth.

Surprisingly, it tasted good- like sweet milk chocolate, Ichigo thought then as the sweetness pervaded his taste buds…and a little like her. Yes, he decided, swiping another taste from her face, very much like her.

Now, if he had been thinking clearly, he would have been appalled, and later, he would tell himself that it had been one of those moments of insanity…or chocolate-induced stupor...or brain freeze. But whatever the reason, he found himself unable to look away from her face, his eyes straying ever so often to her still open mouth, a spot of pudding along the side. His eyes slid up to meet hers again and the room faded to just the two of them.

He was aware of her…very much so in that instance…of the sudden beating that sounded like a heart- his own, he thought much later, was probably what was making the sound- and all too conscious of an earlier round of ribbing at his house.

"You really are as dense as they come," Renji had told him, "that girl, she really likes you."

He'd frowned and replied with, "What are you talking about idiot? Inoue…she wouldn't …"

"This boy…paling my dreams," his father had started, "And Orihime…oh what a great daughter to have. She has that body and her bre…"

He clamped down on those thoughts viciously there.

Still, it wasn't true was it? She couldn't…like him…could she?

"Kurosaki-kun?"

Her questioning tone dragged him from his distraction. He seemed to be distracted by her today a lot...

"Are you hurt?"

"Iie," he found the voice to reply, clearing his throat when it came out huskier than he would have liked as he focused on her face again.

"Ah, that's good," she returned with a sigh, "I was worried you were hurt and…"

She stopped, heat flooding her uncomfortably as she noticed his look falling to her lips again. Any lingering cold from having been outside fled. Was she getting a fever? she wondered hazily. Even her throat felt dry suddenly….and her lips…

An urgency started to burn a slow fire in him, building up quickly to blaze through his whole being and suffuse his very soul with the singularly unique feeling that he could not understand or express. He couldn't describe it but he felt it closing in on him…it burned …flooding his blood with heat and …excitement.

The feelings he'd been trying to keep at bay crashed passed the many boundaries he had put up, the thoughts he'd often thought echoing in his mind.

He wasn't good enough.

She wouldn't want someone like him. She was pure and fresh…and beautiful and he was…

He was weak…

The excuses dwindled into nothingness.

They failed to make sense now-Not when she was so close.

His hidden desires flared up now that the barriers blocking them was no longer an obstacle… and he ducked suddenly, his bangs hiding his face to hide his thoughts from her perceptive gaze.

The sudden move made her worry though. Had she done something wrong? Feeling perhaps she had, she started to move away but the tightening of the hand on her wrist stopped her move.

"Kurosaki-kun?" she enquired softly, her other hand moving up to brush the bangs from his face. "Wha.."

The trembling of worry that had began in her stomach made her hands start to shake with an entirely different emotion as he looked up, his eyes dark, something wild and hot lingering but barely reined in shimmering in their depths. She couldn't respond at that moment. She might have even forgotten to breathe…she didn't know and had no time to consider the question because before she could even blink again, he tugged her forward and his mouth was on hers.

Her world stilled and crashed around her at the contact. Fear and doubt fled in the onslaught of emotion stirred up and with bravery she dared not believe she ever possessed, she was leaning forward to meet him.

It was mind-blowing, she surmised hazily a moment later, the contradictions she could feel. His soft lips on hers- they were in stark opposition to the steely hold on her hand that pressing into his thigh; the tenderness of his kiss combating with the iron control he seemed to be holding over himself. But she could feel it…something so animalistic and basal beneath it all…it made her shiver. She wasn't sure if it was in fear or otherwise…then again, it didn't matter. This was Kurosaki-kun, the boy she had liked for so long…Kurosaki-kun who was the sweetest, kindest person she had ever known…Kurosaki-kun who was kissing her like she was a dream he was afraid would turn into a nightmare or an illusion…

His lips moved with hesitancy over hers, like a first timer trying to find his way, but ever so deliberately. His head shifted, his tongue brushing against hers in a soft caress. Her gasp at the contact was swallowed as he gained access to her mouth, scattering her thoughts into the wind and making her body melt in sensations. It was better…so much better than any dream she had ever imagined. No better than she could ever imagine, she corrected as his other hand buried in her hair and he deepened the kiss more than she had ever imagined was possible.

His own thoughts were in no way clearer than her own. His mind stumbled, struggled and failed to decipher the range of emotions spreading through him. He was left then in a world of jumble where the only thing that made sense were the feelings overwhelming him at having her in his arms, the corresponding spiral of colors that burned behind his closed lids….feelings…

What was he feeling?

He felt relieved- relief in the fact that she wasn't running away, shock that he was kissing her, fear it would change everything but most of all…the sense of rightness.

She was meant to be here…right here…and he was meant to be doing this.

It was shocking, startling even, to realize this- so shocking that he broke away suddenly, dragging his mouth away from hers in shock as the reality of what he was doing- what they were doing- finally pervaded his foggy senses.

Her eyes opened slowly, the grey pupils dark and confused, emotions he didn't wish to name swirling hypnotically in them, beckoning him back to that world.

He looked away, the temptation overpowering in his vulnerable state right now.

What had he done?

The consequences of his action weighed down on him like a ton of bricks.

What had he been thinking? This could change everything between them...she could hate him...

Had he gone crazy?

This…this was crazy…it was foolish…

Oh my god…what had he done?

Orihime raised her now free hand to her kiss swollen lips.

He'd kissed her…Kurosaki-kun had kissed her, Inoue Orihime…he had kissed her…

"I…I…Gomen, Inoue. I shouldn't…"

Her eyes flew up to his and a small pain rent through her heart. She didn't want to hear his apology. She didn't want him to apologise...Why should he feel sorry for something so wonderful? Did he think what they had done was wrong? Was it that he was regretting it? Her heart ached some more...

She had wanted him to do that for so long. It couldn't be wrong...she had wanted him to kiss her- still wanted to kiss him again, she realised when her eyes fell to his lips.

"Please," she interrupted softly when he opened his mouth to speak again, "don't …don't apologize to me…I…I've wanted you to do that…"

She broke off turning redder than a beet.

"Inoue…"

"I…I…that's why you shouldn't apologize," she continued, hanging her head to hide her face, "because it was beautiful and I…I kissed you back as well…and…if you were wrong, then I was…am too."

He opened his mouth to say it was his fault for starting this but instead nearly fell on his back again as she moved forward suddenly and locked her lips over his again. Her hands sunk into his orange spikes, holding him firm- not that he could have moved even if he wanted to move away. And he didn't. Not when she was kissing him like he had just kissed her, a small sound like a moan issuing from her lips when he started to kiss her back with the same amount of fervour she was kissing him with.

Oblivious to the two inside, the snow continued to fall in the background of the kitchen window, the cold wind howling against the panes. They didn't notice however, as wrapped up in their world as they were, and didn't even care. In their world of warmth, nothing mattered…not even the four faces that suddenly appeared in the said window.

"Ara…what have we here? What a cozy…unexpected surprise."

The white aired boy, swallowed hard, trying to hide his flushed cheeks at the sight.

"Perhaps we should come back later," he offered, already starting to turn away.

Matsumoto's hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"And miss all the fun?" she returned with a smile, "I don't think so."

"Who would have thought that kid would ever work up the balls?" Rukia commented, adding on afterthought, "I guess this means I lost the bet- damn that Ichigo."

"With who?" Matsumoto asked.

"Karin," Rukia returned not looking away, "She and I had a bet going that he would never work up the nerve to get a girl like Orihime…I wonder if it's too late to back out. What do you think Renji?"

_The kid has the right idea._

That was what the redhead was thinking, suddenly turning his attention back to the dark-haired girl, looking through the window and not at him.

He'd been waiting fifty years…worked his ass off. Wasn't it time? …

"Renj.." her words stopped at the hand that suddenly spun her round, her eyes widening in shock at the warm lips that covered hers before closing, weakening like the rest of her body at the contact.

_Not a bad idea at all, _he surmised as her hand fisted in his shirt, _perhaps he should have even done this sooner. _

"What do you think, Taichou? Should we join them too…?"

The blonde turned, suddenly realizing her captain was no longer next to her. She spotted him slowly walking away.

"Taichou!," she cried running to catch up with him, "You are so mean. It's only a kiss. Don't you know…a kiss is a great start to the New year?…Taichou!"

Her calls and words fell on deaf ears…much as the world had drowned out for the two couples.

Around them snow just continued to fall…blanketing the outside in white, erasing what had been in its wake, heralding something new and bright…offering a clean slate…a new start…a new beginning...

_**A/N**_…I wrote the song Orihime was singing in romaji but here's the English translation if you are interested. The story was a bit long but I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it- maybe a little too much. (It's late too but Happy New Year to everyone!!: D)

Dango, dango, dango, dango, a big dango family  
Dango, dango, dango, dango, a big dango family  
The naughty fried dango, the kind red bean dango  
The Mid-Autumn Festival dango that tends to dream a little  
The prim sesame dango, the four dango on a skewer  
Everyone, everyone comes together and it's a family of 100s  
The baby dango is always within happiness  
The aged dango has its eyes narrowed


End file.
